Telmarine Duel
by rika08
Summary: PC movie verse. from the castle ambush to the end of the duel. Peter centric. My style. warning, character battery.
1. Chapter 1

The cold Narnian air filled Peter's lungs as he gazed around the courtyard. All around him, creatures, Narnian creatures that had lived in fear for centuries died at the Telmarine's hands. Their blood covered the stone ground of the courtyard, seeping through the grooves of each stone. Each one had fought hard and perished. Their plan had failed, his plan had failed. And they were all going to die because of it.

The death surrounding him was pushed from Peter's mind as his shoulder burst with excruciating pain. His shoulder lurched forward by the force. Peter reached back, touching the wood shaft of an arrow. It pierced his shoulder, embedding itself deep into his muscle. Peter cringed at the pain.

Peter gasped and looked where the arrow had come from. He threw himself to the ground to avoid the edge of a Telmarine blade. The impact onto the ground snapped the arrow in his shoulder, causing more pain. With his sword in hand, Peter sprang to his feet, impaling the Telmarine.

"Fall back!" Peter ordered. He jogged through the courtyard, repeating his order to all those still fighting. He pulled some toward the opened gate.

Above the courtyard, Peter could see the army of Telmarine archers taking aim. They would be slaughtered in minutes. Then Peter heard the galloping of horses. He turned to find Caspian riding through the courtyard with an elderly man behind him. Caspian held the reins to a third horse, riding toward Peter. He tossed Peter the reins of the horse without stopping.

Peter ran along side his horse. He grabbed the saddle and jumped onto the saddle of the horse. His shoulder screamed in pain form the sudden movement. He adjusted the reins in his hands, directing the horse toward the lowering gate. Peter could feel the blood crawling down the back of his shirt, soaking all it could reach.

The wind blew at high speed around Peter. He glanced over his shoulder. Telmarine archers opened fire on the courtyard, killing anyone still below. Arrows flew passed Peter, embedding themselves into other Narnian's and Telmarine's. Peter watched as the Minotaur holding the gate was shot in the arm. He groaned, but still held the gate high.

Peter cleared the gate just as another arrow shot the Minotaur. The creature gave up its strength and collapsed. The gate slammed down onto its back, containing all Narnian's who had yet to escape. Peter turned in horror. He watched as Narnian's attempted to climb the gate to escape. Many fell from the gate as arrows pierced their backs.

"Peter the bridge!" someone cried.

Peter turned again. Ahead of him, the bridge to the castle was rising from the road. If it raised too high, Peter's fate would be the same as the trapped Narnian's. Peter took one final glance back to the trapped Narnian's. He could see one Centaur nod and turn back to fight. Peter kicked the horse in the side. The horse burst into a run toward the bridge. The horse galloped up the bridge and leapt into the air.

As Peter rode out with the survivors, he could hear the sound of the Narnian's who hadn't escaped. Their cried carried through the air, to all who were within its reach. Peter gripped the reins tightly, wishing he could forget the sound. So many had died. They had failed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Peter walked in the front of the survivors as they marched back to the Howe. He held his head low as he marched along the ground. He was so angry, with himself, at Caspian, at Miraz. If Caspian had just stuck with the plan, they would've won the battle.

He heard running footsteps from the Howe. Peter looked up to see Lucy jogging toward them. She glanced around the group of survivors, frowning. "What happened?"

"Ask him." Peter said, turning his head toward Caspian.

Caspian stopped. "Me? You could've called it off, there was still time."

"No there wasn't thanks to you. If you had just stuck to the plan, those soldiers might still be alive." Peter replied.

"And if you had done what I suggested, they definitely would have!" Caspian shot back.

Peter took a step toward Caspian. "You called us, remember?"

"My first mistake." Caspian said.

Peter shook his head. "No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." He turned his back toward Caspian.

"Hey!" Peter turned. Caspian glared at Peter "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia. You have no right leading these people than Miraz does!" Peter yelled. Caspian pushed past him. "You, him, your father! Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

For a moment, Caspian was still. Then he spun around, unsheathing his sword. Peter unsheathed his sword and matched Caspian. Both pointed their swords for each other.

"Stop it!" Edmund ordered.

Peter took his eyes from Caspian. Trumpkin was lowered to the ground at the head of the group. Lucy pushed passed himself and Caspian to reach him. Peter watched as Lucy took her cordial from her side and aid Trumpkin. Peter heard Caspian sheath his sword and walk into the Howe. Peter watched as Trumpkin rose and thanked Lucy. He sheathed his sword and stormed into the Howe. He spoke to no one, looked to no one.

Peter walked to a secluded section of the Howe. He stopped walking and fell back against the wall, unconsciously driving the arrow deeper into his shoulder. The arrow only added fuel to the fire. Tears threatened to fall form Peter's eyes and there was no stopping them He had failed. He had failed everyone. Peter sunk down to the ground and silently cried. He cried for the fallen soldiers he'd sent to their deaths. He cried for the truth in Caspian's words. He cried for Aslan to help them.

It was all his fault. Soldier's had died because of his pride, he could've retreated and saved them all, but he hadn't. Caspian was right, they'd abandoned Narnia. If they hadn't left, none of this would have happened.

Suddenly a voice echoed through the halls of the Howe. Peter was silent for a moment, listening. The voice sounded familiar, one he'd heard before. One he'd wanted to forget. "One drop of Adam's blood, and you've set me free."

Peter froze. The White Witch Jadis. The very reason they'd first been called to Narnia. The battle against her haunted them all for months, haunted Edmund for longer. But there couldn't be a way for her to return. She was gone, Aslan had seen to that. Peter climbed to his feet and unsheathed his sword. He hurried through the halls toward the room. Behind him, Peter could hear others following. If they had heard what he heard, then they could stop the witches return. She couldn't be set free…not again.

Peter was the first to enter from the hall. He spotted Caspian standing behind the stone table, facing a wall of ice. Inside the ice was the Witch. Her hand extended outward toward Caspian. Peter noticed two other with him, a werewolf and a bird creature. Nickabrick stood to the side of the table, staring at the wall of ice.

"Stop!" Peter ordered. He charged into their line of sight. Peter leapt form the stair into the air. He landed on the ground, still charging the first one who came at him. He heard Edmund enter behind him.

The wolf leapt onto the table. It leapt again, over Peter's head, leaping for Edmund. One sudden yelp from the wolf told Peter Edmund could handle himself. The bird creature charged him. Peter swung his sword, but she brushed it aside as if it was nothing. She grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm, slamming the sword into the stone table. Peter groaned in pain as he lost the grip of his sword.

The creature struck out with her clawed hands for Peter's face. Peter ducked, dropping to the ground. She lunged at him, claws extended. Peter held her hands from his face. He winced as his shoulder trembled from the pain and the strain of fighting. Peter threw his feet up, tossing bird face off over his body. She flew into one of the stone pillars and collapsed onto the ground.

Peter rolled onto his knees, looking up. He watched as Caspian was growing closer to the Witch. Peter scrambled for his sword. He couldn't let Caspian free the witch. Peter charged Caspian. He threw his body into Caspian, sending him to the ground.

"Get away form him!" Peter ordered. He pointed his sword up at Jadis.

Jadis recoiled from Peters charge, but only for a moment. "Peter dear. I've missed you." Her voice sent shivers up Peter's spine. Her hand extended out of the ice again. "Come. Just one drop."

Peter felt the magic of the witch overtake him. He couldn't move at his own will. His eyes were forced to lock with her. He was trapped. He tried to fight against her power, but his body had other plans. He moved closer toward the witch, slowly lower his sword.

"You know you can't do this alone." She said.

Peter felt his sword hit the earth at her words. He tried to fight the magic holding him, but he couldn't. He would set her free against his will.

Suddenly a sword pierced the ice wall through the witch. Peter felt himself slip from her magic. The ice cracked all over and exploded into the air. Peter ducked to avoid being struck by the large chunks of ice. He looked up as the last piece fell.

Edmund stood behind the ice wall, sword up where he had struck the witch through. He lowered his sword and met Peter's glance. "I know. You had it sorted."

Before peter could reply, Edmund walked off. Peter's eyes fell upon the carving of Aslan behind the wall of eyes. A quick rush of guilt and regret filled Peter, forcing him to turn away.

Susan stood on the other end of the stone table. She looked upset, at everyone. She shook her head and turned from them both.

Peter exhaled deeply. His heart beat franticly from the adrenaline rush to his body. His left arm trembled. His sword fell from his left hand, weighing solely in his right. His vision blurred the images in front of him, making him dizzy. The pain in his shoulder reached its bearing point. Peter winced, releasing his sword and clutched his shoulder, dropping to his knees.

"Peter!" Caspian called. He tried to catch Peter, mistakenly gripping his shoulder. Peter cried out in pain. Caspian removed his hand. His fingers were now a dark crimson color.

"What happened?" Edmund ask.

"He's been wounded." Caspian explained.

Peter could hear Edmund's footsteps echoing through the Howe. They stopped beside him. He felt Edmunds hand ease him up next to the stone table.

"Hold him steady, Edmund." Caspian said. He moved to examine Peters shoulder. The back of Peter's tunic was covered in blood. Its angle was directed from his upper shoulder, where a single entry wound lay hidden beneath his tunic.

Peter felt the back of his tunic lift off his shoulder. He bit back a hiss as the arrow became aggravated by the movement. He felt the arrow being lightly prodded, sending more pain through his arm. Peter clenched his fist tightly, trying to focus on something other than the pain.

"Edmund." Caspian called.

Peter closed his eyes. His injury must've been more severe than Peter had thought. Or more than Peter wanted to accept now. "What is it?" Peter asked.

"A part of the arrow is still embedded in your shoulder." Caspian explained.

"I've noticed." Peter replied.

"Peter, how could you not say anything?" Edmund asked.

Peter ignored Edmunds question. "Can you remove it?"

Caspian sighed. "I'm not sure. The arrows embedded deeply into your shoulder. I'll need a clear path to reach the arrow."

Peter nodded. His shirt was torn near the arrow, hanging off his shoulder. Edmund gasped behind him, causing Peter to worry. He glanced over his shoulder, spying the tip of the arrow, and why Edmund had gasped. His shoulder had turned a nasty shade of green a round his veins. The color centered around the arrows point and fanned out through his shoulder. The area around the arrow tip was a dark purple, slowly making the transition to green through his veins. The sight made Peter sick. He turned his head.

"What cause this Caspian?" Edmund asked.

"A Telmarine Viper." Caspian answered. "The arrow heads are tipped in poison, to ensure the targets death."

Peter lowered his had. "Can the poison be cured?"

"Yes, and believe we caught it in time. Edmund, go find Trufflehunter. Tell him we need a cure for the Telmar Viper. He'll know where to find the plants." Caspian ordered.

"Right. Hang in there Pete." Edmund said before he dashed out.

"The arrow has to be removed before we can treat the poison." Caspian said.

Peter nodded. "Do what you can, Caspian."

He felt arrow jerk in his shoulder. Peter winced at the pain. The arrow moved through his shoulder, in every direction, but out. His hand clenched tightly onto the stone table. The arrow was jarred again as Caspian tried to remove it. Peter groaned in pain and the pulling stopped.

He heard Caspian sigh. "It's short to pull out."

Peter swallowed. "What about pushing through?"

"No, the arrow hasn't gone far enough to do that." Caspian answered.

"Just enough to where it can't come out." Peter said.

"My uncle is very thorough." Caspian said. He gripped arrow again and tried to pull it out.

Peter winced in pain, but thought about what Caspian had said. It was clear he hated his uncle, and raid had proved it more. Miraz was meant to be overthrown from his crown, but Caspian. He could be the King to unite everyone.

"What I said earlier, that we lost time because of you, I apologize. It was my fault and I should've called it off." Peter said.

"You made the decision you thought was right. Every leader has to make the same choices." Caspian answered.

Peter shook his head. "That isn't how I see it."

"How do you see it, then?" Caspian asked.

"I think, I just wanted to prove that we didn't abandon Narnia. Even if we'd left for a time, we still could help them. That if we could take the castle, then the Narnian's could reclaim their homeland. But even that failed." Peter said.

"I've always thought that a ruler must make decisions such as the one's we were faced." Caspian said. "And as I recall from the stories of your battle against the white witch, you've already made some of them."

"And a lot of good that's done so far." Peter said. He sighed deeply, wincing at the sudden pain it caused. "Maybe I shouldn't have come back."

The arrow suddenly jerked in his shoulder, more painful than the last few time. It came so sudden, Peter couldn't hold back his cry. As the pain slowly subsided, Peter felt the lack of the arrow in his shoulder.

"I've got it." Caspian announced.

Peter glanced over his shoulder. Caspian held the blood-coated arrow in his hand. Caspian set the arrow on the ground and started to tend to the bleeding. He pressed the thorn fabric of Peter's tunic to his shoulder.

"Forgive for implying this, but it sounds to me, that you would rather remain in your land, and let the Narnian's fight the Telmarine's alone." Caspian said.

Peter gave a small snort. "At least then there wouldn't have been a bloody battle lost."

"Forgive me again, but that does not sound like the High King Peter I have heard about." Caspian said.

"I'm not that King anymore." Peter replied.

"But you still carry the name. And the name of the Narnian's, and Aslan's name. So a battle has been lost. Battles are won and lost at every turn. Does that mean when one is lost giving up is the only choice?" Caspian asked.

"Spoken like true King of Narnia." Peter said.

Before Caspian could respond, Edmund and Trufflehunter returned. Trufflehunter held a small bouquet of blue flowers in his mouth. Edmund was carrying some bandages and a new shirt and tunic for Peter.

"I found the flowers you needed Caspian." Trufflehunter said. He set the flowers beside Caspian. "Is there anything else you need of me?"

"No, thank you Trufflehunter." Caspian said.

Trufflehunter nodded and scurried out into the hall.

Caspian took the plants from the table and pulled the petals of the flowers off, laying them in a pile. He ground up the petals against the table. "Edmund, do have any water on you?"

Edmund shook his head. "No. what do you need?"

"I need you take one of the bandages and soaked it in water." Caspian explained.

"Got it." Edmund nodded. He sprinted out.

"How's your arm feeling?" Caspian asked.

"I don't know." Peter answered.

Caspian looked up. "What?"

"My arms completely numb." Peter explained.

"That means the poisons moving quicker than I thought." Caspian said.

Peter nodded. "I suspect the arrows were made to take down someone larger than myself."

"You would be correct." Caspian replied.

Edmund's footsteps could be heard before he entered the room. He held the dripping bandage in his hands. "Here you go, Caspian."

"Thank you." Caspian said. He laid the bandage on the table. He picked up the petals and placed them onto the wet bandage. "This may sting."

Peter nodded.

Caspian pressed the bandage to Peter's shoulder, directing over the wound. Peter felt the sting of the pressure to his shoulder. His right hand balled into a tight fist. Then the sting grew stronger, most likely from the petals seeping through his wound.

Caspian finished by wrapping Peter's shoulder. "There."

Peter eased his left arm beside him. "Thank you."

Caspian merely nodded. He rose and left the room.

"Ed, did you tell the girls?" Peter asked.

"No, not yet." Edmund asked. He joined his brother's side.

"Good. I want keep this quiet. There's enough to worry about." Peter explained.

Edmund looked at his brother. "You sure, Pete?"

Peter nodded. "Yes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, a lot longer than the first chapter, but there's a lot of growth for Peter here. yes, i know i'm terrible for injuring Peter like i did, but that's me. i've done worse.

i own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

Since the incident with the Witch, Peter hadn't left the room. Edmund had left soon after their conversation ended, leaving Peter alone to change his blood soaked tunic and shirt. The feeling in his arm was returning, but only slowly. Peter had stayed near the stone table, looking ahead. He couldn't take his eyes from the carving of Aslan. He remembered how he felt when they'd approached his tent only a year ago. No one knew what to expect then, and they certainly didn't know now.

Peter heard small footsteps enter. They walked closer, slowly, to the stone table. They were too small to be centaurs, too gently to be a dwarves, too quiet to be a man's. He sensed her sit beside him, watching him with her soft eyes.

"You're lucky you know." Peter said.

"What do you mean?" she sounded so innocent to him.

"To have seen him." Peter answered. He felt his voice crack. "I wish he'd just given me…some sort of proof."

Lucy was silent for a moment. "Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him?"

Peter looked to his youngest sister. Her wisdom never ceased to amaze him. Everything seemed so clear now. Lucy grabbed his right arm and ran her arm against it.

Another pair of footsteps entered the room. They were quick, hurried. "Pete."

Peter turned his head, facing his brother.

"You better come quickly." Edmund said. The sound of his brothers' voice made Peter nervous. There were few times Edmunds voice sounded…scared.

Peter glanced to Lucy before rising from the table. Edmund jogged through the How, up to the watchman's post. Peter and Lucy hurried behind him. Edmund stepped into the sun, stepping to the right to allow Lucy and Peter room. Caspian was already there, as were Susan and Cornelius.

They looked out at the field in front of them. Peter couldn't see anything, but he could he the approaching motion. Footsteps, loud and organized. They emerged through the tree line slowly. Lined evenly. Peter's eyes widened. There were hundreds, thousands of Telmarine soldiers. Behind the soldiers, catapults were dragged into position. They could easily wipe out Aslan's How with stones. A golden rider trotted through the line of men. It was not to picture Miraz beneath the helmet and armor. He had come to wipe them all out.

Peter's heart quickened. They needed help. They couldn't hold down alone. He glanced to Caspian, who met his gaze. He knew what Peter knew. If they couldn't find help, they wouldn't survive much longer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

again, shirt, but longer one's to come.

i own nothing


	4. Chapter 4

"Tanks and kettle drums. That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin asked. His voice was filled with skepticism. He pushed off the table, pointing toward Lucy. "Sending a little girl, into the darkest parts of the forest…alone?"

Peter wasn't too fond of the idea either. However, the circumstances were now too highly against them. "It's our only chance." Peter said.

"And she won't be alone." Susan replied.

Peter watched how Trumpkin moved closer toward Lucy. His voice changed in tone. "Haven't enough of us died already?"

"Nickabrick was my friend too." Trufflehunter said. " But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't…and neither have I."

Reepicheep unsheathed his sword and placed it over his heart. "For Aslan."

"For Aslan." agreed the bear.

Peter looked back to his sister. Guilt filled his heart. Had he listened to her sooner he would never had been forced to put her in this danger.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin said.

"No, we need you here." Lucy replied. She always had a sweet way of keeping her friends safe.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter explained.

"If I may?" Everyone turned. Caspian was sitting on the steps in the entry of the room. He glanced to Cornelius briefly then rose to his feet. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as king, his is subject of the traditions, and expectations, of his people." Caspian explained. He looked to peter. "There is one in particular that…may by us some time."

Peter glanced around the room. He turned back to Caspian and nodded. "How?"

"A challenge. Duel, if you will. Single combat." Caspian explained.

"Hold their attention while Lucy and Susan leave." Peter stated.

Caspian nodded. "Exactly."

Peter looked around. Everyone seemed in favor of the idea, but Lucy. She looked concerned. "But, who'll fight Miraz?"

Peter walked to Lucy. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about that, Luce. Just prepare to ride soon."

Lucy nodded. She looked to the ground as she exited into the halls. Peter watched his sister until she was lost to the darkness of the halls.

"Just who are you going to choose to fight Miraz, highness?" Trumpkin asked.

Peter took a deep breath. "I will." He turned to looked at everyone. "I will fight Miraz myself."

Susan's eyes grew wide. "Peter?"

"What?" Edmund asked.

Peter held his hand up. "Enough. We don't have to time to debate this. Susan, you need to prepare to ride out. Everyone needs to prepare for battle."

Despite his attempts to disband the meeting, Peter was right. There was too much that needed to be done. Susan angrily stalked from the room. Peter let her go, he hated making his siblings upset, but he couldn't chose someone else to risk their life against Miraz. Enough had died by Peter's hand, it was time he put his life on the line for them all.

"Ed, inform everyone of our next move. Tell them to prepare for the duel, and to be ready for battle at any moment." Peter explained.

Edmund simply nodded, but his eyes were hard. Filled with hurt ad anger. He stalked out of the room as his sister had moments before.

"I need parchment." Peter muttered.

Cornelius rose, holding a roll of parchment and ink and quill in his hand. Peter nodded and took the parchment from the Doctor. He pushed open the parchment and dipped the quill in the ink.

"Trumpkin, where is the armor kept?" peter asked.

"We have yours already, sire. And your brothers." Trumpkin answered.

"Could you get it for me?" Peter asked.

"Aye sire." Trumpkin trotted off at the task.

Peter wrote slowly, allowing time for the Narnian script to return to him. Line by line, Peter felt he was writing out his death sentence. It would fit his deserved punishment for what he'd done. All the lives that had been ended because of the raid. The lives that had ended because of their departure. His death would make up for it all. As Peter signed his name, his heart beat harshly. The quill rose from the parchment. Peter exhaled deeply. He set the quill down on the table and rolled the parchment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, not long i know. and after i said longer ones to come. but they're coming.

i own nothing


	5. Chapter 5

"King Peter you are in no condition to fight Miraz." Caspian said.

Peter sighed. "I'm able to move my arm, Caspian, it will be enough."

"But the poison hasn't cleared your blood yet. To strain yourself so soon would be a danger to your health." Caspian explained.

Peter stopped in his tracks and glanced toward Caspian. "As if it wasn't already?"

Caspian said nothing.

Peter stared walking through the halls again. "Besides, this duel **was **your idea."

"This is not what I meant. This is my fight." Caspian stated. Since the meeting had disbanded, Caspian had spent every moment trying to convince Peter **not** to fight Miraz.

"I think we already tried that." Peter said. He turned to face Caspian. "Look, if there's every going to be peace with the Telmarine's, you have to be the one who brings it."

"How can I if you won't let me?" Caspian asked.

Peter sighed and turned his head. "Not like this." they continued through the halls. "If I don't make it, then Narnia's future's in your hands."

"And what about your own future?" Caspian asked.

"Well I was thinking about a career in medicine." Peter said. He turned to the room. His armor lay out on the table. It had been so long since he last wore it, but it still seemed like yesterday. He could feel the weight of the chain against his chest. How his helmet never seemed to stay on his head.

Trumpkin walked to the table. He glanced up at Peter and then to the object he held. Peter's helmet. Speak of the devil. Peter walked to Trumpkin and picked up his helmet. His fingers trembled around the metal as he placed it on the table.

"Your highness?" brought Peter back form his thoughts.

"Yes?" Peter asked.

"I'm a bear, I am." he said.

"And a fine one I'm sure." Peter replied. He turned and picked up a piece of his forearm armor.

"Begging your pardon, but tradition hold that's you pick your martial's at the list." he explained.

"He's right." Caspian said. "You need to choose your seconds."

"Don't let him. He'll just fall asleep and suck his paws." Trumpkin said.

"Sire, my life is forever at your command but, I had thought perhaps, I might accept this challenge." Reepicheep said.

Trumpkin laughed a little.

Peter held back his small smile and leaned against the table. "As you know, my good Reepicheep, many humans are afraid of mice. And it really wouldn't be faire for Miraz to have anything in sight to dilute his courage."

"Of course. Your majesty is the mirror of honor." Reepicheep said.

Peter gave a small smile.

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Reepicheep said.

Peter turned. "Caspian, tell Glenstorm I want him, Ed and.."

"Please," Peter turned. "Your majesty."

Peter sighed. "It your right…and my honor. But you must remember not to suck your paws." He turned to pick up his shield.

"Aw, he's doing it right now!" Trumpkin explained.

Peter smirked in secrecy. He lifted his shield with his right hand and slipped his left arm beneath the straps. It felt strained, but he could move it at least. It wouldn't be easy fighting Miraz, injured as he was. Peter ignored his arm and turned.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Peter asked.

"Are you sure that **you **are?" Caspian asked.

Peter turned. His smiled faded in seconds. His eyes drifted from Caspian to the walls of the Howe. Was he sure, no, he wasn't. But he had no choice. Caspian had to live, where Peter did not. This was not his Narnia anymore. It was time for a new rein of Kings. Caspian was the only one who could take the throne now.

"Whether I am or not, it is too late to change my mind." Peter replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, another short one, but the big ones coming i promise

i own nothing


	6. Chapter 6

The walk through the Howe felt like an eternity to Peter. His body felt slow, weighted down by his armor. Almost everyone had cleared the Howe, those who stayed inside were part of the second wave in the battle, should the Duel fail them.

His shield already hung against his body. His shoulder had been re-bandaged, but movement was still restricted. Peter had to focus all his energy on his shoulder to keep the shield at level with his body.

As Peter walked toward the opening of the Howe. Those still inside bowed as he passed. Peter wanted to tell them not to, that he'd done nothing since he returned to earn their respect, but it was their was. Their way of keeping the past in remembrance.

Caspian stood at the opening of the Howe. Edmund stood beside hi, holding Peter's sword. Peter suddenly felt that he was walking to his grave, to be buried alive.

Peter reached the opening of the Howe. He turned to Caspian. "You will see Susan and Lucy off safely?"

Caspian nodded. "I shall."

Peter nodded. He walked passed Caspian, exiting the Howe. Edmund matched him step for step. They walked out into the sun. Narnian's lined the path, cheering as Peter emerged. Peter held his head high, forcing every fearful through from his mind. It was for them that he was doing this. For them that he was here again. For them, he would risk his life. Glenstorm bowed his head as Peter and Edmund passed him.

Miraz and his men were already waiting at the circle. Miraz sat while his men applied his armor. Peter watched as Miraz spoke to the man at his right. The way his men seemed quiet made Peter grow more nervous.

"How're you holding up, Pete?" Edmund whispered.

"Do you remember how it felt when we thought it was just us against the witch?" Peter asked.

Edmund nodded slowly.

"Multiply that feeling times a hundred." Peter answered.

They stopped at their position around the circle. Miraz rose from his seat and Peter pulled his sword from its sheath in Edmunds hands. Another round of cheers erupted from the Narnian's be hind them. Peter noticed Miraz speak to the others on his side. He jerked his helmet from them and placed it over his head. Miraz unsheathed his sword and entered the arena.

Peter swallowed and entered the arena. He gripped his sword tightly, focusing one merely staying alive for the time being. His armor weighed heavily against his body. His mind felt empty of all the battle techniques he'd learned as king.

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz taunted, driving Peter from his thoughts.

"Well feel free." Peter replied. He mirrored Miraz step for step. They moved in a slow circle around the arena.

"How many more much die for the throne?" Miraz asked.

"Just one!" Peter replied. He pushed down the face of his helmet. His first step toward Miraz felt slow. Peter charged for Miraz. He placed his right foot onto one f the broken columns and launched himself into the air. Peter cried out as he brought his sword down onto Miraz's shield. The crowd erupted in cheers as the swords clashed together.

Peter brought his sword down onto Miraz's shield again. Miraz knocked Peter's sword aside and slammed his shield into Peter's helmet. Peter cried out, stepping backwards. He quickly regained his balance, despite the pain in his skull.

Peter swung his sword. Miraz met Peter's sword with his own vicious strike. Peter swung again, not wasting any time he could afford. Miraz easily brushed Peter's sword aside. Peter moved quickly, striking the armor covering Miraz's chest. Miraz brought his sword and clashed with Peter's. Peter knocked Miraz aside and swung his sword across Miraz's back. Miraz cried out but quickly took his stance.

Miraz brought his sword for Peter's head. Peter ducked, swinging his sword up at Miraz's armor again. The Narnian's cheered at Peter's resistance to Miraz's battle. Miraz swung his shield at Peter, striking him in the face. Peter's helmet was thrown off his head. Peter cried in pain from the sheer force.

"You would do best to retrieve your helmet, or do you wish the Narnia's see the life leave your eyes." Miraz jabbed.

Anger fumed Peter. "I rather they see me, rather than have them think I hide behind a mask."

Miraz swung for Peter's head. Peter tilted his head back as Miraz swung. Peter ducked lower and swung his sword, slicing Miraz in the leg, just above his knee plating. Miraz recoiled in pain. He stepped a few paces from Peter, limping.

Peter took the limited time to gain his strength. He took notice of Miraz glancing toward his men. _He's planned something._

But when his men didn't move, Peter brought his sword higher. Miraz readied himself and charged Peter. His sword swung low, aiming for Peter's legs. With limited time to react any other way, Peter rolled over the sword, managing to land on his knees in the end. He brought up his sword, awaiting Miraz's next move.

Miraz brought his sword down on Peter's shield. Peter ignored the pleading pains form his shoulder and brought his sword to Miraz. Peter suddenly felt Miraz's foot behind his and Miraz jerked Peter off balance. Peter fell onto his back, completely open.

Miraz stomped his foot down onto Peter's shield. His shield forced Peter's arm to adjust for the movement. His shoulder screamed as he heard a distinct popping sound. Peter cried out in pain, trying to free his arm. Miraz brought his sword down on Peter's shoulder, piercing his chain mille armor where the arrow had pierced only a day earlier.

Peter swung his sword up at Miraz' only to have it blocked. Miraz had stepped off Peter's shield as he brought his sword down onto peter. Peter took the opportunity to roll from Miraz's swing. Peter rolled himself into the pillar, with Miraz still swinging his sword for him. Peter rolled into Miraz knocking him off his feet. Miraz cried out as he fell.

Peter climbed to his feet, his shoulder screaming in agony. Peter winced bringing up his shield. He caught the sound of a horse wining and risked his glance off the battlefield. It was a horse, but not the horse Lucy and Susan had ridden off on. It rode up behind Miraz's figure in a hurried gallop. Susan was present on the horse with Caspian. Fear surged through Peter's body. Had Lucy mad it? Was she safe. He rose slowly, wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

"Does his highness need a respite?" Miraz taunted.

Peter gasped for air to reply. "Five minutes?"

Miraz paused. "Three."

Peter would be glad for one minute. He winced tried to turn slowly. He kept his eyes on Miraz until he'd reached his side of the area. Peter turned completely as Edmund reached his side, holding his helmet. Peter could hold back the groan of pain he released. As he neared the side, he looked up at Susan and Caspian, who were waiting for him.

"Lucy?" Peter asked gasping.

"She got through." Susan glanced toward Caspian,. "With a little help."

Peter felt his heart steady. Lucy had made it through. She would be safe. Peter looked to Caspian and nodded. "Thanks."

"Well you were busy.' Caspian replied.

Peter looked back to his sister. "You better get up there, just in case. I don't expect the Telmarine's will keep their word." Peter glanced back out at the massive army behind the arena.

Susan moved beside him and hugged him. Peter groaned at the movement of his shoulder. Susan released him quickly. "Sorry."

"That's okay." Peter replied.

"Be careful." Susan pleaded.

Peter merely nodded.

"Keep smiling." Edmund said.

Susan turned and headed for the archers position. Peter took a deep breath and forced a smile across his face. He held his sword high for the Narnian's. They all cheered loudly for him. Peter held his sword for a moment before he turned and lowered his sword.

Caspian helped Peter sit and took off his shield. Peter cried out as Caspian eased his arm down. Caspian winced at the sight of Peter's state and moved to set the shield aside.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter said. He looked out at the arena, suddenly feeling that the battle couldn't get any better for him. And from the moment Caspian mentioned the duel against Miraz, Peter couldn't get the question form his mind. "What do you think happens back home, if you die here?"

Peter looked up to his brother. Edmund met his gaze, gently taking hold of his left arm. So many things Peter had put off, thinking he'd have more time. Now, he might never get the chance again. He swallowed, "You know, you've always been there, and I never really-"

Edmund jerked Peter's arm down, popping it back into the socket. Peter cried out, leaning forward as Edmund pushed his arm. "Save it for later." Edmund said. He glanced down at his hand. His fingers were covered in Peter's blood. He removed the besagews from Peter's shoulder and inspected the wound.

Caspian joined Edmunds side. "The bandages are completely soaked through."

"There's no time to re-bandage it." Peter replied.

"Peter's right." Caspian said. "How's your mobility in your arm?"

"It's slow, but I ca managed." Peter answered. He stood slowly.

Caspian held out Peter's shield. Peter slipped his arm through the loops, wincing as he took the weight of his shield with his injured arm.

"Watch yourself. Miraz may try and use your injury to his advantage." Caspian said.

Peter nodded. He took his sword from the ground and readied himself. Edmund held out his helmet, but Peter shook his head. "It'll only get in the way."

Edmund nodded and set the helmet down on the ground. Peter walked back out onto the arena floor. Miraz made his way out onto the ground. Peter didn't hesitate to charge Miraz. His sword met Miraz at full swing. The sound echoed in Peter's ears as he brought his sword up for another strike.

Miraz met Peter's sword with his. He swung his shield at Peter, only to miss. Miraz swung his shield again, this time colliding with peter's shield. Peter cried out at the impact. Miraz slammed into Peter's shield and swung viciously with his sword. Miraz was merciless with his sword. He swung with all his might, trying to send the sword from Peter's hand.

Peter gripped his sword tightly, desperately trying to maintain his grasp from Miraz's strikes. Miraz swung his shield, slamming the steal into Peter's face. Peter backpedaled a few steps before stabbing his sword near Miraz's face. Miraz easily brushed the sword from him with his shield.

Peter swung his sword for Miraz's head, but Miraz ducked easily. Miraz lashed out with his sword, causing Peter to block. Miraz used Peter's block against him and turned, swinging his shield around with him. The shield slammed into Peter's body, causing Peter to turn from the form. Miraz kicked Peter in the back, sending Peter into one of the collapsed pillars.

Peter cried out at pain spread from his shoulder to his ribs. He dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. Miraz backed off a few steps, gathering his own breath. Peter's movement sent pain through his entire body. His head was aching form the impact of the shield, his shoulder still burned from its dislocation, his left hand trembled from exertion and the poison. Peter forced himself to his knees.

Miraz charged, bringing his sword down onto Peter's. Peter held his sword high, using what strength he could find. Peter knocked Miraz's sword from him and rolled onto his back, taking Miraz down with him. His shield was lost in the roll, leaving Peter with only his sword. Peter lashed out with his sword at Miraz. Miraz had managed to move far enough from Peter's reach.

Miraz and Peter both climbed to his feet. Miraz with his shield and sword, Peter with only his sword. Miraz yelled and swung his sword over his head. Peter brought his sword up, protecting himself. They swords ground against each other, neither one forfeiting. Peter grit his teeth, ignoring the bitter taste of blood he'd long grown accustom to.

Miraz was the one to break the swords apart. He knocked peter's arm to the side, partially causing Peter to pivot with the force. Miraz slammed his gauntlet over peter's face, sending Peter to the ground. Peter looked up form the ground, his forehead tickled with an unusual feeling. He wiped his forehead, wincing at the sting that followed. Peter saw the blood he transferred to his chain mille.

Peter pushed himself up to his feet, exhaling deeply. Miraz moved quickly, bringing his sword down. Peter brought his sword up as fast as he could. Miraz batted the sword away and swung his shield. Peter took the hit from the shield as he had countless times before. He staggered backwards for a moment.

Peter tightened his grip on his sword and charged Miraz. Miraz brought his sword up to protect himself. Peter grabbed the hilt of Miraz's sword and tried to forced Miraz to release it. They fought over the sword, and Peter won. Peter threw the sword from Miraz's reach. He swung his sword over his head, bringing it down on Miraz's shield. Peter attack Miraz with vengeance. He thought of all the Narnia's that had died because of this man. The Narnia that Peter and his siblings had seen flourish had been destroyed.

Miraz slammed his shield into peter; knocking the sword from his hands. Miraz slammed his shield into Peter's head against. Peter stumbled backwards, his head splitting from the shields impact. The world spun around him as Peter tried to get his bearings.

Miraz charged Peter against. He brought his shield into Peter. Peter caught the shield in his hands. Miraz tried to jerk his shield from peter's grasp. Peter refused to release the shield, if he let go, he would surely die. Peter spun himself around, lifting the shield above his head as he spun. He twisted around to Miraz's back, bringing the shield with him. Miraz groaned as his arm was twisted behind his back.

With his freed arm, Miraz struck behind, elbowing Peter in the face. Peter staggered back, releasing the shield. It dropped to the ground, forgotten. Miraz turned around and grabbed the back of Peter's neck. Miraz gripped Peter's left shoulder, causing Peter to cry out in pain. He threw Peter into a broken pillar and picked up his sword.

Peter moved from the pillar as Miraz struck down on the pillar. He backed away as Miraz swung repeatedly for him. The blade cut through Peter's cloth brigandine. Peter found himself backed into a pile of rocks, trapping him.

Miraz swung his sword down hard. Peter brought up his arms, protecting his chest. The sword slammed down against Peter's right vambrace. With his left arm, Peter batted the sword from his chest. Miraz swung his fist at Peter, striking him across the face. Peter groaned as the metal soared across his face. His right hand balled into a fist. Peter slammed his hand down onto Miraz's injured leg.

Miraz cried out his pain, staggering backwards. Peter climbed to his feet, advancing on Miraz's cowering figure. Miraz dropped to the ground, holding up a hand.

"Respite." Miraz called.

Peter paused.

"Respite." Miraz begging.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter." Edmund called.

Peter glanced up at Edmund. He was right. End it. End it now. Peter bit his lip. Half of him wanted to refuse, to end the duel not, but he was not like Miraz. Respite for respite. Peter backed from Miraz. There was nothing to be gained from a pleading mans death.

Peter lowered his fist and turned from Miraz, making his way for Edmund. He needed a break just as bad as Miraz did. He could feel the blood running down his body from every injury he'd sustained before and during the battle.

"LOOK OUT!" Edmund cried. It was all the warning Peter had.

Suddenly Peter felt a familiar pain stab through his right shoulder. Peter cried out in agony. He spun around quickly, with only a split second to dodge the swinging blade. Miraz stabbed his blade toward Peter. Peter leapt to the side and grabbed hold of the blade. He jerked it about, ripping it from Miraz's hands. Peter turned around, dropping to his knees. He lifted up the sword as Miraz leaned into the blade. Miraz's cry faded with shock.

Peter stood and pulled the sword from Miraz's stomach. He reached across his chest with his left hand, reaching over his right shoulder. Peter groaned as he gripped the arrow embedded in his back. He gave it a single pull, ripping the arrow from his back. Peter dropped it to the ground and focused back in Miraz's shrinking form.

Peter held the sword over his left shoulder, ready to take Miraz's head off. His body screamed agony every second he waited. His head was spinning from the many strikes he'd taken. His right should screamed with the new injury. Peter exhaled heavily, everything they'd wanted was right in front of them. The end of Miraz's rein was guaranteed, so why couldn't Peter end this.

"What's the matter boy, too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz spat.

Peter lowered the sword, seethed in anger. He wasn't about to let Miraz know how easily killing had come to Peter while in Narnia. No, taking a life was not difficult to Peter, but what stopped him was what Caspian had said. **He **was the one to bring peace with the Telmarine's. Not Peter. "It's not mine to take."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tada!!! i told you it was a long chapter. so what'd you think?

i own nothing


End file.
